


Stay

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Steve Rogers One Shots [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Steve struggles putting his child to bed





	

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 990  
> Warnings: fluffy

teve closed the door and made his way to the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt on the way.

"Did you put the gate up?" his wife asked as he got into the room. She was already in her pajamas (tank and shorts) and under the covers, back against the headboard, reading a book.

"Y/N, she doesn't need a gate. She'll stay in her room," he answered, throwing his shirt onto the chair. He changed out of his dress pants and into his pajama bottoms.

"You haven't been home enough to know she's an escape artist," Y/N sighed, putting her book on the nightstand.

"She's not an escape artist, darling," Steve insisted, sitting on his side of the bed.

"Alright," conceded Y/N, "but, you're getting up if she does." She slid to lie down on her side, propping her head up on her hand.

Steve slipped under the covers, faced his wife, and mirrored her. "I will, but I know she won't leave her room."

Y/N leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "We'll see," she smirked, turning over to turn off her bedside lamp.

Steve sighed and did the same. He turned back toher, and saw her back was to him. He put his hand on her hip, scooted closer to her to kiss her neck. He smiled against her skin when she tried tostifled a moan as his hand slid up her side.

"Daddy?"

Steve felt Y/N giggled softly as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. "Evelyn, what are you doing out of bed?" he sighed, pushing himself up to see his daughter standing by the bed, stuffed rabbit in her hand.

"I'm not tired," the three-year-old simply stated, swinging her arms from side to side.

Steve got out of bed and scooped up the little blonde girl. He walked back to her room, setting her downin the bed.

"Evelyn, you need to stay in your bed, okay?" Steve reasoned with the little blonde.

"Okay Daddy," she smiled, hugging the rabbit to her chest. Steve covered her up and kissed her forehead.

"Good night darling," he whispered.

"Night Daddy."

Steve closed the door and walked back to his bedroom, finding Y/N propped on her elbows looking at him.

"Don't smirk at me," he said, climbing into the bed again. "or I'll have to do things." He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him.

"So did you put up the gate?" she asked, grinning at him.  
"She doesn't need a gate," Steve replied, nuzzling her neck, then nipping her sweet spot behind her ear. Y/N gasped as one of her hands gripped his hair, pressing her body into his. He trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder, as one of his hands ran down her spine, stopping just above the waistband of her shorts.

"Daddy?"

Steve groaned quietly, closing his eyes. "Yes, Evelyn?" he asked, annoyance peppered his words.

"Can I get some water?" Evelyn asked.

Steve let go of Y/N, who was grinning ear toear, and slid out of bed for the second time that night. Scooping up his daughter, he looked down at her. "Evelyn, you don't need any water. You're going to have an accident if you do," he told her, walking back to her room.

"But I'm really thirsty," she begged.

"No you're not. You're finding a way to stay up. It'sbed time, little lady. Captain's orders," he said firmly, setting the girl backtrack down. Into her bed, covered her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now, go to sleep."

"Okay," she replied softly.

Steve closed the door and started down the hallway, but stopped just outside his bedroom door. He turned around and picked up the gate, fixing it against the doorframe. He sighed and went back to his bedroom.

"So," Y/N started, "did you--"

"Yes," Steve said.

"Both of them?"

"What do you mean both?" he asked as he slid into bed, pulling his wife close to him.

"She can climb over it if you just put one," Y/N informed him.

"Now, you're just being ridiculous. Our daughter could not--"

"Daddy?"

Steve's eyes went wide as he saw Evelyn in the door holding her rabbit by the ear. Steve got out bed, leaving get his wife amused, and walked over to the little girl.

"Evelyn Sarah Rogers, it's bed time. No more fooling around," he firmly said, picking her up again.

"But Daddy," she whined.

"No buts. Time for bed," he ordered. He walkedober the gate, into her room and put her in her bed again. "Now, please stay in bed," he pleaded.

"Daddy," she whined again.

"Or no chocolate chip pancakes tomorrow," he threatened.

Evelyn gasped and hugged her rabbit. "Okay Daddy!" She snuggled into her sheets.

Once again, Steve left her room, stepping over the gate and closing the door. He looked around and saw another gate. He grabbed it, sighing, and fixed it to the doorway, above the other one.

"Four feet ofgate," he mumbled and shook his head. He trudged back to his room.

"Got the other gate up?" Y/N inquired, smiling at him.

"Yes," he sighed, climbing into bed for the third time tonight.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked as she moved to hover over his body.

"You were right," he muttered, looking defeated.

Y/N smirked. "I like hearing you say that." She kissed his lips, her hands moving to his shoulders, her chest pressed into his.

Steve moved his head to look at his wife. "At times you are," he said. He pulled her on top of him, one hand resting on her hip and the other on the back of her neck.

"As it pains me to say this, but now that's she's inside her paddock with little chance to escape, I can finally finish what I started twice." He pulled Y/N down to kiss her lips.


End file.
